


[泉扉]分化期忍者X教育现状的案例调查及探讨

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzi名字
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: 十五岁青春期初分化，糟糕（又沙雕）的初体验及心理阴影，慎入。
Kudos: 10





	[泉扉]分化期忍者X教育现状的案例调查及探讨

在一开始没人意识到发生了什么事。

他们这个年纪基本上还不会太去考虑分化的事情，当然同龄的少年们会聚在一起的时候也会偷偷讨论起分化的事情，带着本能的欲念和好奇。但那些讨论毕竟也只是青春期少年们的幻想而已，战争年代仅有的性教育让他们对于分化的认知停留在三种浅薄的性别区分上，却对“分化”一事没什么实际性的了解，仅仅是像学着大人抽烟喝酒那样装模作样地品评中意的Omega或是Alpha的风格，迫不及待地以此来想证明自己的成长。  
在步入十四岁后，家族就不会将长期或远途任务交给他们这些即将分化的孩子了，毕竟Alpha和Omega都是珍贵的战略物资，直到分化完成，没有哪个家族会拿他们来冒险。宇智波泉奈过完十四岁生日之后不得不在族地待了大半年，除去几个短途任务之外就没有再出过家门，这期间和他同年的朋友里也有几个朋友陆续分化，仅有一个幸运地分化成了Omega，其余的都是Beta。  
泉奈可以明显感受到朋友们分化前后的差异。他们这群人中唯一的一个Omega是个女孩，在分化后她像是变了个人，虽然还是十几岁小女孩干巴巴的身材，举手投足之间却有种说不出的魅力，得意洋洋地把几个毛头小子迷得围着她团团转；Beta的变化不算太明显，但仔细看的话还是能看出男性Beta下巴上开始冒出细小的胡茬，女性Beta的嗓音也变得中气十足。朋友们纷纷长成了大人，唯有泉奈自己的分化期迟迟不来，让泉奈的自尊心实在是很受打击。  
“我什么时候才能分化呢？”终于有一天泉奈实在忍不住了，装作无意地随口向宇智波田岛问。  
“不用急，泉奈，”与泉奈的不开心不同，宇智波田岛对此一点忧虑都没有，他摸着幼子的肩膀，“你越晚分化，说明你最终会分化成Alpha的可能性越大，Alpha的分化总是最迟的。”  
泉奈眨了眨眼睛，他对Alpha还是有点认知的：“像哥哥那样？”  
“对，像斑那样。”  
得到了父亲的保证，又向哥哥靠近了一步的喜悦才让泉奈满意了一点，不再整天为此耿耿于怀。  
安慰过了小儿子，宇智波田岛拿过放在一边的烟斗，慢悠悠地在桌角磕了磕，想起了什么似的：“说起来千手佛间家有个崽子好像跟你同岁？最迟这会儿估计也快分化了。”  
“提他干什么，”泉奈咬着嘴唇，平白生出了一股怒气，他平时最厌烦听到有人向他提起千手扉间这个名字，扉间与他同龄，又和他从小打到大，大概是因为这个原因，周围的人老是爱拿他和扉间比较，让泉奈烦不胜烦，可能是微妙的攀比心理作祟，也可能只是单纯的仇恨，“就算是他分化成了Alpha也不可能是我的对手。”  
“不要轻敌。”宇智波田岛只是随口一提，马上就转移了注意力，“好了，别闲聊了，你今天的训练做了没有？”  
“做完了做完了。”泉奈一叠声地答应，还没等父亲继续发问，就一溜烟跑走了。  
宇智波泉奈讨厌千手扉间，当然扉间也讨厌他。这个事实像是一条不容置疑的定理，不需要思考就能得出结论，为他们两个之间所有的反常，包括那些情不自禁的在意、毫无意义的争执和想要靠近的冲动都提供了一个最方便的解释，像是日月东升西落那样天经地义，没有道理可讲。  
“你这人怎么回事，”泉奈检查完了放在山洞口的陷阱走回来，看到扉间已经倚着石壁坐下了，仰着头微微蹙起眉，顿时有些气不打一处来，他避开扉间小腿上的伤口踢了他一脚，“你不是很厉害吗？怎么还会被几个不入流的武士伤到？”  
“……你也好意思说我，”扉间闷闷地说，他这几天有点着凉，身上一直在酸疼发热，自己去抓了些常用的草药服用症状也没怎么缓解，扉间后悔自己本来就不应该强撑着出任务，不仅正巧碰上了也来出任务的泉奈不说，在干掉任务目标后还要被迫和他一起逃命，又在战斗中伤到了腿，扉间觉得今天自己的运势一定是大大大大大凶，“如果不是你大意暴露了位置，我们早就逃出去了。”  
“少在这儿给我套近乎，谁跟你是我们了？”泉奈不假思索地反驳，不情不愿地在扉间旁边坐下，“喂，你的感知力什么时候才能恢复？”  
“不知道，”扉间拧了一把鼻子，沙哑地咳嗽了两声，“我觉得休息会儿就好了，真奇怪，我可从没遇到过这种事情。”  
“切，你也就这点本事嘛。”泉奈嘀咕了一声，如果是平时扉间肯定要跟他呛几句，但现在他全身烧得骨头缝都发热发酸，实在是提不起力气，直接偏过头表示拒绝继续交流，反正泉奈想要逃出包围总要依靠着他的感知力，还不会在这个时候就急着趁机暗杀他。  
泉奈看他已经开始闭目养神，脸上因为高温隐隐有些发烫的红色，他又踢了扉间一脚，扉间只是往旁边挪了挪，懒得搭理他，泉奈撇了撇嘴，玩了一会儿自己的指头，只觉得没意思。已经入了夜，他们为了要躲避追兵又不敢点火堆，山洞里又冷又暗，泉奈抱紧了肩膀，把自己缩成一团，肾上腺素的作用褪去，疲劳后知后觉地涌上来，不一会儿他也模模糊糊地睡了过去。  
泉奈不记得自己睡了多长时间，感觉上只是刚刚闭上眼，就被扉间推醒了过来。  
忍者的本能让泉奈瞬间警觉地翻身坐起，一只手已经按上了腰间的刀柄，环顾四周却没发现敌人的踪迹，扭过头冷着声音问扉间：“怎么了！？”  
扉间按着泉奈的肩膀，微弱的月光从山洞外照进来，照亮了他脸上阴晴不定的表情。  
扉间冷静地宣布：“我分化了，大概是……”他顿了一下，才有些艰难地说，“大概是Omega。”  
“……什么？”泉奈这才闻到山洞里越来越浓的香味，他反应了一秒，立刻不假思索地反手往扉间身上打了一拳，“你疯了在这个时候分化！？你身上的气味会暴露我们的位置的！”  
扉间差点被他气笑了：“这事是我能决定的吗！？”  
“分化期你就不能呆在家里吗！非要出来做什么任务！”泉奈气得要抓狂，他狠狠地抓了一把头发，扯下自己的外套就往扉间身上缠，企图遮挡他身上从不知哪里散发出来的的香气，“你倒是想个办法给我控制一下。”  
“你说这个谁懂啊！”扉间也满心烦躁，他的分化期来的实在不是时候，他拍开泉奈试图用衣服闷死他的手，分化的痛苦让他像是害了热病一样心跳如鼓，四肢发软，呼吸变得又短又急，下身更是前面后面一起发胀，“你分化了没？”  
“还没，”泉奈回答，充满怀疑地看着扉间，“你想干什么？”  
“……那就好，”扉间艰难地喘着气，他身上越来越热也越来越软，扉间怀疑自己呼出来的热气能把自己的睫毛都烤焦了，他抓起泉奈的手腕，将他的手指摁到了自己脖子后面，“摸到腺体了吗？给我在上面咬一口就行。”  
“我还没分化，这样也行？”泉奈觉得自己没第一时间甩开扉间的手已经很克制了，这还是他第一次抓到扉间的脖子，稍一使力就能把他谋杀在这个偏僻的山洞里，扉间皮肤上满是汗水，泉奈几乎能摸到他皮肤下血液急速地奔流。  
“假性标记，骗骗身体罢了，你连这点常识都不知道？”扉间已经喘得连说话都没法利索，每呼吸一次肺部都抽动着发疼，像是刚刚夺命狂奔了半小时，还没忘了提起劲diss泉奈一把，本能的性欲在他的血管里烧灼，骨头都被沸腾的血液烧软了，黏湿的里衣贴在身上，每一次移动都蹭得扉间下体流出更多的体液，身上一阵阵地战栗，“先压下来再说。”  
“那我试试。”泉奈说，没意识到自己不算太反感。  
他凑过去，凭着本能满怀好奇地小心地去舔扉间脖子后的腺体，那块稍稍鼓起来的皮肤下的温度明显比其他地方还烫，扉间闻起来一身浓重的药苦香，泉奈离得极近，才能闻到他身上的汗味和幻觉似的一缕甘草甜意，泉奈有些迟疑地问：“是咬破这儿就行了吗？”  
“……可能是吧，”扉间说，泉奈湿软的舌尖舔过腺体的触感清晰得叫人没法忍受，将自己的命脉主动暴露在敌人面前的恐惧让他全身都在轻微发抖，同时也激起了更强烈的欲望，他一遍遍咽着唾沫，依然口干舌燥喉咙发痒，下面愈发难受得要命，性欲终于冲破了摇摇欲坠的理智，扉间甚至顾不上羞耻，不管不顾伸手隔着布料握住了自己胯下鼓起来的地方，生涩地抚慰，两腿小幅度地磨蹭着，“就是这儿。”  
山洞里的药香浓得有如实质。泉奈着魔似的反复舔着那一小片皮肤，Omega的信息素不会影响到未分化的人，但扉间炽热的身体和染着情欲的喘息依然让他的下体抬头，他情不自禁伸手搭上了扉间的肩膀，将两个人的身体贴近到一个接近拥抱的姿势。扉间颤抖的幅度越来越大，终于在泉奈咬破他腺体的那一刻，扉间攥紧了泉奈的衣服下摆，狼狈地直接射在了自己的裤子里。  
被咬破的腺体短暂地得到了安抚，不再源源不断地散发出求欢的信号。扉间喘息未定，射精后的虚脱感驱赶了情欲，理智渐渐回笼，意识到自己刚刚居然真的在泉奈面前大敞着腿自慰甚至罪恶地达到了高潮，扉间一边恨不能立即咬舌自尽一边认真思考现在就把泉奈掐死的可能性。  
泉奈还伏在他肩上，嘴唇贴着脖子，舌头软软地贴在刚刚咬破的地方，带来一阵刺痛，扉间没好气地想推开他：“行了你还没完……”  
他的话突然噎住了。他们两个现在基本上是面对面抱在一起，扉间能清楚地感到泉奈硬起来的性器抵在自己的小腹上，与此同时满洞的药香渐渐散去了，取而代之的是一股全然陌生的硝烟味。  
“对！”泉奈终于抬起头来，他眼睛通红，额前的碎发全被汗水沾湿了，怒气冲冲地对扉间控诉，“我也开始分化了！肯定是被你的信息素熏成这样的！”  
——这tm叫什么事。扉间被泉奈仰面压在石头上的时候脑子里乱糟糟地想，简直哭笑不得。泉奈的信息素极具侵略性，显然是Alpha无疑，勾得他已经消散不少的性欲又悄悄冒头。扉间手脚绵软无力，拉着泉奈的领口把他扯下来的动作几乎耗尽了扉间的全部力气，两个青少年磕磕绊绊，依靠着本能胡乱地接吻，泉奈闻起来像是火药和铁锈，嘴唇和舌头尝起来却甜得让扉间头晕眼花。  
扉间攒起一点力气，动手去解自己和泉奈的腰带，裤子落地时忍具包里沉重的苦无和飞镖咚的一响。泉奈下面硬得发疼，他回想着之前偷偷和同伴一起背着大人看过的书，想找出一些有用信息，但记忆里那些直白的句子只让他不由面红耳赤。泉奈赶紧甩甩头，不甚熟练地抬起扉间赤裸的腿，用手指迟疑地摸了进去。  
他找了一会儿才找到入口。扉间仰着头，死命地去攥手里摸到的一块石头，骨节咯咯作响，大腿的肌肉抽搐着发抖，腿根上的汗和精液还有别的什么混在一起糊在了泉奈的指缝里，此时泉奈也顾不上整洁了，他新奇地戳弄了一会儿那个不住瑟缩的小口，满怀疑虑地抬头问扉间：“喂，不会是真的是用这儿吧？”  
“你动作快点，”刚刚射过一次，扉间这会儿还能保持着一线清明，他舔了一下流到嘴唇边的汗，提醒泉奈，“被人闻到了信息素找过来就完蛋了。”  
“差点忘了。”扉间在初秋的寒夜里大汗淋漓，腿上皮肤滑得让泉奈几乎握不住，他贴上去，将性器的顶端压在穴口外，慢慢地推进。  
Omega的身体天生就是为了承受而准备，尽管扉间才刚刚分化，在与人交合时润滑充足的腔道依然像是贝类那样柔软地张开蚌肉，瑟瑟地蠕动着，将钉进来的性器全部咽了进去。扉间咬紧了牙，性器将肠道撑开、一寸寸推进直到整个完全塞满了小腹的触感异常清晰，与人交合的感觉与自慰完全不同，心脏跳得像是要直接炸掉，小腹里饱胀得让他想吐，性器填塞着的地方传来难以形容的渴求，他其实不觉得自己有感受到多少快感，两条腿却自发地缠上了泉奈的腰。  
过紧过热的湿滑肠道带来绝大的陌生刺激，泉奈刚插进去就好悬没直接射出来。Alpha和Omega的信息素在狭小的山洞里交缠着融合，像是最不堪的催情剂一样催得他的性器坚硬如铁。泉奈抓紧了扉间的腿根，毫无必要地将他的腿完全打开，后面的穴口在空气中暴露无遗，让他每次抽送都能得以畅快淋漓地将性器顶到最深，扉间淌水的穴口沾湿了他的阴囊。  
扉间大口大口地喘息，抬起手隔着衣服抓住泉奈的肩膀，像是要把他推开又像是想抱住他，几次想并上腿都被泉奈掐着强行掰开大敞，只能抬起小腿尽力地蹭着泉奈的背，小腿上之前被缠好的伤口裂开了，鲜血直流，蹭得泉奈背上满是血痕。泉奈低下头狠狠地咬着他的嘴唇，冲昏头脑的快感之下扉间竟然不觉得痛，泉奈同样燥热的呼吸吐进他嘴里，像火焰一样烫得扉间嘴唇发麻，他甚至没注意到自己嘴角已经淌出了口涎，全身的触感都集中在相连的部分，没一会儿扉间就难以忍耐地叫喊出声，喘得上气不接下气。黑暗让身体的触感越发真切。他能感觉到自己挺立的阴茎冒着水，随着泉奈的抽送一下下晃动，打在泉奈的小腹上，衣服下坚硬的乳尖又痒又痛地摩擦着粗糙的布料，传来阵阵诡异的快感。  
体内进出的性器失控地撞到牢牢闭合着的生殖腔口时扉间霍然清醒了过来。内部最脆弱的部分被重重地刺激，一瞬间他的小腹传来一阵强烈的酸胀，顺着经脉传遍了四肢，扉间直接弹了起来，却被泉奈按着无法动弹，他受不住地向后用背部贴住石头，徒劳地扭动，反而将下身完全送到了泉奈面前。两个人都不知道那一小道缝隙是什么，但这种完全无法掌控自己身体的感觉让扉间一时间惊怒交加，泉奈没发现他的异常，他托着扉间的后腰，抽插之间能感到扉间的后穴一阵一阵地收缩紧握，Omega被汗水浸湿的香气从每一个毛孔里蒸出来，  
“你敢……完全标记我就掐死你。”扉间张开了眼睛，他赤色的眼睛被汗水和泪水湿透了，在白色睫毛下灼灼燃烧，凌厉得像是两团湿火。但泉奈对扉间何其熟悉，只从这一句话里就敏锐地听出了他的色厉内荏。  
“那你试试好了。”泉奈喘着气，挑起眉毛嗤笑了一声，他本来也不会擅自标记一个敌人，但扉间的恐吓反而让他提起了兴趣。泉奈拎起扉间的一条腿，故意加快速度的同时无师自通地放出了Alpha的信息素，果然感到扉间的身体在强硬的信息素面前败下阵来，他身上的每一丝肌肉都颤抖不停，喘息越来越尖锐急促，身体软得像是要散开，手指无力地抠抓着石头，只能随着泉奈的动作颠簸起伏。  
这样的快感像是毒品一样叫人上瘾沉迷，泉奈没一会儿就坚持不住了，他最后潦草地抽插了几下，就扳着扉间的脖子将他的头扭过去，再次咬破了扉间的腺体。  
Alpha的信息素彻底注入其中的时候扉间连反抗的力气都没有了，他里面的穴肉软软地抽搐，像是无数湿软的舌头在泉奈的性器上舔过，随着精液一股股注入颤动着翕张，挺立的阴茎顶端泄出了精液，顺着挺立的性器往下流。  
“你……”等稍微恢复了一些力气，扉间立刻就抬腿想踹泉奈，被泉奈一把捏住了脚腕，这一动也让泉奈的阴茎滑了出来，混在一起的体液顿时止不住地流出来。泉奈拎着扉间的脚腕，他刚刚在扉间身上发泄过，格外心满意足，对扉间的反抗也格外包容，笑盈盈地捏了捏他脚腕里的细骨：“只是比假性标记更牢固一点的临时标记罢了，怎么，你连这个也不知道？”  
“滚吧你。”扉间没好气地说，他从石头上直起身想站起来，只觉得两条腿都软得不像是自己的，他扶着石头缓了一阵，最终还是以一个古怪的姿势站稳了，有些踉跄地去捡地上的衣服。  
“行了你，反正你也是自愿的就别矫情了，”泉奈说，打了个哈欠，他抽了抽鼻子，满意地发现两个人身上的信息素都消散了，山洞中的气味淡了不少，“你想跟我算账也等逃出去了再说，现在我困了！我要休息了。”  
“……去死。”扉间果断坚决地甩给了他两个字。

后续：  
“哎，扉间你真的要切除腺体吗？”千手柱间还没从“弟弟居然分化成了Omega”这一重大消息带来的震惊中回过神来，就立刻被另一个重磅消息打击得摸不着头脑，“可是我记得切除腺体手术的成功率没那么高！而且扉间……”  
“闭嘴，别问那么多，”扉间没好气地说，他脖子上的咬痕早已愈合得看不出痕迹，但身体内部曾经被人进犯撑大的腔道依然有种隐隐的幻痛，“给我做手术就行了，而且你要敢告诉其他人，以后父亲考功课的时候你就自求多福吧。”  
“啊啊啊好嘛！”一听到功课千手柱间立刻滑跪，他也能理解弟弟不想被Omega身份束缚的心态，只能咬咬牙答应了下来，“那我今天准备器材，扉间你这几天调整一下，七天后开工！”  
“行。”扉间只觉得全身都疼，一刻也不想跟千手柱间多纠缠，急匆匆地往自己的房间走，奈何千手柱间亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，抽着鼻子：“扉间你的信息素好奇怪啊……”  
“再跟我提信息素你下半年的功课就别想了！”


End file.
